kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythica
Mythica: its a really nice room to hang out in, with helpful regulars and mods that keep trolls away. The owner of Adventure Club is KnightofRa, who used to be on often, but has to go to work a lot now. Motto: Life's not a journey - its an ADVENTURE! Update: Alas, Adventure Club is no more. With KoR being ousted from power the room was temporarily managed by Aerys before it was removed. Aerys now owns a room called Mythica. Moderators acidflamedragon (acid/flame): His visits to Adventure Club are relatively infrequent, usually as the "hotkey" mod some regulars summon when in need. Sometimes he visits for a short check-in (he appears to be a 'nomadic' mod at times) and to exchange pleasantries with familiar mods. Another friendly and helpful sight of the room. Aerys (Aerys): This mod may not be the most patient with unruly sorts, but she's yet to display harsher tactics by banning user accounts for any length. Aerys has nothing against idle chat and sometimes enjoys participating in conversations for a good stretch of time. An altogether pleasant user, she's both an effective peacekeeper and helpful to new users. Also let it be known she's a woman (or "Devil Lady" (She is after all a Daemonic Faerie)), not a girl. Benchem (Bench): A regular of Adventure Club long before becoming a mod, and since roams about Kong while using AC as an alleged 'home base'. As a mod, he's somewhat patient with unruly users, less harsh in penalties and prefers less dramatic warnings and final words, helping to keep the chat mood from dropping. As a chatter, he has a friendly disposition and follows many trains of conversation at once. Demaldon (Demal): This mod has been on kongregate for quite a while, and is practically never seen outside of Mythica. He is an avid fan of shooters, and likes puzzle games too. Usually a patient and understanding person (i think....) he'll be glad to help you with games and other things if he can. Is notorious for killing chat, earning him the nickname "CK" (Chat Killer). KMAE (KMAE): Officially joined in August 2008 and quickly started developing games. He became a mod in May 2010. He may not produce the most, but tries to make each game better than the last and is currently trying a variety of genres. KMAE dropped off the face of Kong from Jan. - Feb 2009 when he got a career job after having graduated in May 2008. Back now, you can find him playing when he should be developing. KMAE is married. KnightofRa (KoR): Though a much less frequent sight these days, this user is practically a Kong Legend, easily immortalized by the slew of 'clone' names made by his many discontents (and sometimes fans). Having stapled the metaphorical use of a "Ban Hammer," his response to undesirables is swift and unforgiving. Even after the implementation (and strong encouragement for use) of the "Silence" mod feature, he's not shy to altogether ban repeat offenders and has been known in the past to effectively 'banish' particularly bad users by allowing only a number of seconds for them to leave before penalizing. This harsh reputation has swung both ways, positively through the praise of peaceful users and negatively through the uprising of Trolls. lightsun (light): His earlier days were spent as a regular in Adventure Club, however since becoming a mod he's seated in La Querencia, likely due to being bilingual. Lately he only revisits in response to calls. A particularly friendly person, he's entirely helpful and very rarely has a discouragement to share. Lilith_The_Dark (Lilith): Lilith is KoR's wife and has become a much less frequent sight as of late, usually only appearing in response to users' summons that KoR relays to her. It is generally believed that her job and household work results in her absence, though there have been hints that she dislikes visiting due to the abundance of Trolls and otherwise negative/annoying users. Does not enjoy being called "Lil" or "Lilly." Tronsta (Tron): A moreso casual user than some of those listed above, he seems to keep to Adventure Club most of the shorter time he's on. He's quick to dispatch Trolls, though rarely does so with demanding or harsh acknowledgment. He claims to be 100 years old and is appropriately the friendly and less energetic chatter. Apparently he can display short bursts of anger, but it's extremely seldom that someone/something angers him to any extent. xXPoeXx (Poe): He comes Bottled Regulars 2krewlop: Didn't really understand his old description...so he changed it, therefore announcing to the world his slight (yet understandable) confusion. aclockworkorange: '''An awesome person. '''andreycalvo: '''Quite a n00b, but he has an epic "Sensei", OnTheWing. '''AngryCyc: The very definition of BAMF. This cat is the official Developer of the Adventure Club, meaning if there is a game that should be made, he'll make it. It might not be GOOD, but it'll be funny. And hell, who else is gonna put your sorry name into a game? Yeah. Furthermore, he will be running for Kongress for the state of Texas. Y'all should vote for him in 2015. artrebel: added to the wiki in a rush and great expense to everyone. deathly afraid of capital letters and is currently stalking smidget. AzureCrab: '''Feels like eating cookies. '''Birdy51: '''Birdy51 has decided that he would like to spite everyone, and every tiny animal walking the earth by adding himself to this wiki. He belives in doing so, that he will be rewarded but will he?!? Find out in the presentation of Deal, or NO DEAL!!! He can help you with math '''Blade_Dancer: Some guy in world (Earth), from wok75 "night person,hope his leg gets better soon he's in crutches" Has a funny haircut blakdragon526 Bloodybun: ''' '''Boardingrl (BG): She has been an Adventure Club regular since April 2008. Usually happy, but tends to vent a lot. Loves to just hang around and be stupid. Tends to sing a lot, mostly 80's with her favorite - Timmay. Gets annoyed quite easily, but loves to play around with trolls, like feeding them cookies. As long as your nice and respectful towards her - she will be nice and respect you back. Friends with many others. BoRSox BrimstoneVomit: Adventure Club is his only room of choice. Perhaps the sorriest sap of the lot, this elusive character acts as though genuinely disapproving of anyone, though he enjoys seeing this positively as an "equal opportunist" persona. His 'humor' is often cruel and typically taunting, especially when acknowledged by the undesirables. Feeding trolls is an occasional guilty pleasure. He loves gettings hugs, and being patted. Be sure to love him all up. He's quite cuddly. He is also the notorious musician who shares his music frequently with the chat. chickenpotpie: ''' '''CloudStrife243: A regular who likes to be on about once a day. Focuses on chatting with new people and acquainting them. Ultimate Goal of Kongregate: To become an AC mod. Enjoys being called Cloud and doesn't like Strife, 243, or CS. Also resents the other Cloud user (hahahaha). Also hates the 'Sonny' rave. It's not that great, is it?!?!? coronatim: AKA Timmay, is one of the older gamers who frequents the Adventure Club. Coronatim is a friendly user even to trolls, never afraid to step in and take the blow or let himself become the butt of a joke, he has become the official Black Sheep of the AC. While not busy with a game coronatim can be found scheming with SirNo0b over a new get-rich-quick scam, singing 80's rock with Boardingrl, or most likely begging Aerys for snacks while she tortures him with thoughts of sugary delicacies. dadsman: a huge miami dolphins fan who may rarely talk in chat but has been on for awhile, and is interesting to hold a conversation with. you may also see his girlfriend, N_and_R_4_life, on the chat, so dont be afraid to chat with these reserved regulars. Davey1000 Deamon Abati: Currently serving in Iraq as a combat engineer, Deamon is probably the bravest of us all. He is a cool person to be around and is known for his "tackles", (he tends to tackle on sight!). A really helpful person as well and a hell of a good friend. Deamon also loves games...a lot Dragon_Of_Ra: He frequents other rooms from time to time. His Main Rooms are Dystopia and Adventure Club. He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. He also calls the mods when things get out of hand. He also made his first game recently: Maze Game v1. DStarfire: A relative newcomer to the scene, he spends most of his time lurking, but is always ready to pounce on any girl that walks in. Eclipsed EdwardsSoulmate: has recently changed to XxBroken_AngelxX for people taunting her name. a once was, now is not Twilight obsessed girl who is scarcely found outside of Adventure Club. a very enthusiastic person who is quick to help get rid of trolls and "KongreDaters." elemental156: '''Once I told him his name was on a Wiki site, he said "OMG NO WAI". Lots of people respect the guy. '''Eltee: is awesome... or so he claims. He spends most of his time playing defense games or chilling in Kongregate Chat while playing poker. He is also very quick to mute trolls. Entheomancer firefoxt93 FlameZero FlexisHawk freyr Gamergurl900: Is a very hyper active video gaming girl who loves to be called GG for short. Even though her hyperness can get her into trouble she always listens to the mod's and obey's all the rules. She is very friendly to everyone in the AC but is terrified of trolls! She is also a huge Chuck Norris fan. Say a Chuck Norris joke and she'll say one right back at you. One this to keep in mind while in the chat room is if you say "Maddness?" She'll say "Maddness? THIS IS SPARTA!!" If you say "sparta?" She'll say "sparta? THIS IS KONGREGATE!!!" And lastly if you say "Kongergate?" She'll say "Kongergate? THIS IS ADVENTURE CLUB!!!! RAAWWWWRRR!!!" But if you say "Adventure Club?" She'll be mad at you for weeks. A good thing to keep in mind is that she is against Kongredating, meaning that she doesn't date people over kongregate. One last thing to keep in mind is to never provoke her to be more hyper after she's had an energy drink or a soda. >XD Gamesta Godsped: Ninjapuppy for life. Cool, almighty, awesome, and "Pizzalicious" Gosilla: A close friend of GG - fondly called Porkulus around LIVE, he loves Kongregate, almost as much as he loves cheese....and boy does he love cheese. He's also very happy that he was able to beat anybody to any Godzilla-related name! Grejarra: A kind and funny regular who is an avid (and left handed) drummer who is very proud of his proffesion and very serious about his music. He is practically never seen outside of Adventure Club, and is quick to lend a helping hand to stop troll invasions, and will mute people who annoy him. also is known to share farfetched ideas and stories in chat to make everybody's day better with a quick laugh. you can occasionally note him talking about Heavy Metal (such as BFMV and KSE) and is quick to argue those who oppose his views. Also, one of a couple guys with a really long and information packed profile. GrumbleGuy: A jerkface panda who has a tendency to massacre piñatas ignore the chat on account of focusing to much on the playing of the games. Who does he think he is, Seriously? Is secretly resentful of not having the nickname "gg." Is openly resentful of having the nickname "Grummy." Hammyobob: A long time regular from the Adventure club, he never leaves this room.. He is also a guy who uses way to many smilies, but is very nice nevertheless. He loves to chase off trolls by playing at their own game in whispers, that way no-one knows what his techniques are for chasing them off. Is friends with most of Mythica's regulars, and loves to make alts just to re-get the badges that he has earned. Heliarc Has but one room, Adventure club.Doesn't believe gaming should be limited to kids and is an avid game junkie.Dislikes RP'ing in the chat.Enjoys helping people out and troll free chat. imcoolsaadsaad JackOfHeart Jamesthetracker: Until a few minutes ago james as he is known to many of mythica's residents didn't realise he could add himself onto this page but now he knows and he has started his bid for world domination starting with this wiki page... on a lighter note he used to be called patchitt until he realised his surname wasn't a very good username. JDCAce: A relatively long-time resident of Adventure Club, JDCAce has little to no patience for trolls and other griefers. It is said he has muted half of Kongregate. When asked why so many, he responded "Why so few?" He has been known to step into chatroom brawls to help settle the situation, thus earning him nicknames such as "mod wannabe" and "mod lover." JDCAce is most notable for his use of correct grammar, including capitalization and punctuation, at all times. The only time he will ever break his grammar is when he greets Hammyobob, and calls him "Bobbayy" KlinH4xx0r Has been with Adventure Club from late 2008 summer and appreciated every second spent in it. Now, after a pilgrimage through many foreign rooms, he has heard the news about the fate of AC and thus joined Mythica. Can be very friendly or very raspy, depending on a number of random things, including how many times he got camped, how many jokes did he read or how phat his lewt is. Isn't very helpful with newbies and has been known to hate trolls, though sometimes he secretly unmutes them to see the squirm at the might of a Mod. Is an avid gamer, likes Strategies, RPG's and INTELLIGENT FPS's or those with a really nice setting. Also hates Fallout 3 to the point that people who talk about it in his presence might find a 10mmEC bullet between their eyes. KnightofArtemis: '''Doesn't come around a lot, but she's nice. '''konqq (Konqqy): a really nice person, and a helpful one at that. konqq is a creative person, making up stories that make us all laugh. He also will lend a helping hand if the room descends into the chaos of a troll infestation! yay konqq!! =D LittleDud3 LordBahaii369: '''Aery's husband, not much is known about him as he rarely comes in or only come's in when Aerys is in the room. '''LucasiTheKitty: Loves his girlfriend, Rei Maks Mangoes: '''Doesn't come around a lot. Followed SairaJayn around a fair bit for some time. '''MastaG metsfan12694 Mohawkman122: onelastwonder OnTheWing Commonly referred to as "Alex", "Wing", or "OTW", he has a mind of is own and has fairly many "Onii-Chan's" or big brothers in chat, including Demaldon, Birdy51, and KMAE. He is aldso obsessed with finding where his friends live... I'm talking about you OniiLe-Chan outlawson: '''Pure awesomeness. '''qwertykool: Loves gaming and wishes to make friends with anyone who doesn't offend him. He hates trolls and is good friends with LucasiTheKitty and Xentaros. Hates rude or inopropriate chat but loves to have others express their own opinions. Loves to join in on Role Playing Chat Games. racerchic: '''Drag races. So awesome. '''Ramkumar: '''From outer space arose this creature who called himself "Ramkumar". Can be found frequently in Mythica and is friendly, adopt him! Trolls the trolls, but it's okay, because he finds us all attractive. '''rms04: '''Left adventure club/mythica and now resides in the red bucket. Sometimes makes a rare appearance when the red bucket is overrun with trolls. '''RyoSin SairaJayn: An interesting person who may or may not have short patience. SBDman ScionofLight SgtWantCuddles: Claimed that "it would be the epitome of arrogance to write your own wiki entry" and yet here he is. Named his Kongregate handle after his (now deceased) cat, which he named off a previous gaming handle, figuring it would be disheartening to have your flag captured - or be shot - by "Sgt. WantCuddles." Has a job and a wife, and loves them both. Collects Kongai cards fervently, despite never actually playing the game. Loves to share his pest control stories with chat. simple rocker SirNo0b Smidget: Cool enough to be in this wiki. Reported to be a "smexy beast." part of the mass conspiracy against artrebel and is nicknamed smodget. SonofLoki SwordKnight SystemP: '''Is Hammyobob's long lost rival, early during the days of Adventure Club they would race to get points by completing badges; or rating games. He never spends his time in AC anymore and is usually off roaming the other chatrooms of Kongregate. '''TemnyjKorol: It is a rare sight indeed to see him lurking anywhere but Adventure Club. Prone to random outbursts, and an even more random mind frame, you can be sure that most conversations with him will result in an "entertaining" dialogue. Generally a nice, helpful guy, he does what he can to ensure an enjoyable Kongregate experience for everyone... Unless there's a troll in the room. Baiting Trolls is a favourite past time of his... TemujinGK thegreatgto: ''' '''TheLaughingMan twobirds1stone UndeadNecro: Words from fellow Mythica Regulars..Godsped: "Spazmatic, Insane, and Freaky...I mean super awesome" Outlawson: "Zombie awesome Funny" Artrebel: "erm...Strange, dead, ZOMBAI!!!"KlinH4xx0r:" funny, friendly, sadistic" Unimarobj Varilian Xentaros: One of the Adventure Club's several resident females, Xentaros embodies the loving nature of Huggle Queen, giving these things that are "like hugs, but better" to nearly everyone in an effort to spread joy. She may be found, at the time of this writing, ignoring chat and drooling over the multiplayer word game Farragomate. xeroII XxTsuBazAxX: She is online on Kongregate almost every day, for 3 or more hours usually. She likes playing Adventure/RPG games, sometimes playing the odd puzzle game. TsuBazA is Always in Adventure Club. Not Yet Regular libbygurl: She is not a very old user but basically hangs out on the Adventure Club everyday and talks about cheese all the time. According to some, she is a great person. She also randomly might end up adding everybody in the current room she is in. She overuses 'lol' and will probably give you a brownie if you ask. But she basically loves everyone. MrSid: MrSid is a newcomer to the adventure club, guided here by the newbie guide and got comfortable. He has proven to be quite addicted to Kongregate. PS: He likes making bad jokes. Trolls (Leave out Descriptions) BIG_DIZZLE1 bladesoffire cheesybacon396 cvizzle598 futstriker pilarodevils Raephire Future Games Wall-less Maze (And Other Cool Things Too)-''' Hard to describe the concept... Imagine guiding the mouse in such a way that every individual direction and choice leads to a different action, event, combination, storyline, etc. We're talkin Nuckin Futs things here... Could possibly be hand drawn. '''2nd Person Shooter- The worlds first Second Person shooter game. Should pretty self explanatory.... haven't figured out how to make it fun yet :/ Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes